rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid, Are You There?
Rabbid, Are you there is the 3rd episode of Rabbids Invasion Charcters *Rabbids *FugitiveJimmy Dynamite *False Psychic *Unamed Man#1 *Unnamed man #2 *Unamed lady Overview The Rabbids disturb a sayonce while interfearing with a robbery. Plot The rabbids are hiding behind a bush while watching a man in a ski mask use a window cutter to break in. #1 believes it to be a punger due to the suction cup, so he tries to mimic the action with his plunger, but rather then cutting a circle into the glass, it removes the window from its frame. The burglar hears them but when he turns around they disguise themselves as taxadermy. Meanwhile, upstairs there's a "sayonce" upstairs and the "psychic" says that that if a spirit can hear them, it will knock three times, and prepares to press a hidden button under the table to make a knocking sound. Downstairs the rabbids accidentally knock down three decorations, which is heard by the group upstairs before the false psychic can push the button, which startles him. The burglar looks around but dismisses it as paranoia due to old age, and proceeds to open a panel behind a painting, and hooks up a device to the fusebox to turn off the laser security system., but he forgets to remove the device, and rabbid #2 begins play with it, causing random fluctuations in the buildings electricity. This causes one the group members to annoyingly state "Light, Dark, Light, Dark, Light..." and the psychic says the spirit is awaiting offerings, and holds out his hat, wanting them to put money in it. Rabbid #3 tells him to stop, and help him do a flip. #2 does so and jumps on the fallen painting, which lauches him onto the table. #2 tells #1 to launch him, he lands on top of #3's head. Just as the burglar is about to drill open the safe, #1 throws his plunger, knocking over a candle holder which launches himself onto #2's head. The Burglar sees this tries to get them but trips, tossing the drill to #1. the rabbid pretends its a gun and "shoots" it into the air, this causes the drill to get stuck in the ceiling. He actives the drill which causes the table on the next floor to spin. The so-called psychic begins to suspect something is happening downstairs, and tells the group to praise the "Spirit Idol", just as he leaves the room he states "Those guys watch way too much TV". Downstairs, the rabbids knock the flashlight out of the crooks hand, which #1 accidently swollows. the psychic falls down the stairs and sees the glowing rabbid, believing him to be a spirit, he faints. Outside, the glowing rabbids walk away with the burglars tools, this is witnessed by the sayonce, who also believe them to be spirits. Cast Damien Laquet as Rabbids Trivia The main antagonist(s) is: Jimmy Dynamite Gallery x240-idn.jpg Rabbids THUMB.jpg Rabbid are you there.jpg MMfF.jpg MMsZ.jpg Light Rabbid.jpg Rabbid posen by kaetzchen1991 dap9st8-fullview.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes